ROM Addresses
Here we documenting hex addresses and guides of Kid Chameleon. For advanced Kid Edit user this information is useful to make additional changes to there project. Hex Editing: For hex editing you need to have an hex editing program. We recommend XVI32 http://www.chmaas.handshake.de/delphi/freeware/xvi32/xvi32.htm, which is an free program. ROM Address: A ROM address can easily be found by the short key (CTRL-G), in most common hex editing programs. Level Order Assigns maps to each level number Music Sound Theme The music playlist for all the themes start at ROM address 01201E, except the Murder Wall. Palette Boss Bosses The Boss color combinations. Plethora The Boss color combinations. Enemies The most enemies have a maximum of seven colors each, there is not a black color for each particular enemy only a few enemies that have less then seven colors have a its own black color. They will be always located in front of the enemy with the value of "00 00" behind the enemy there are also sometimes values or colors, that are unfamiliar to me, for example look behind Fireball in your hex editor. Archer The Archer color combinations. Armadillo The Armadillo color combinations. Big Hopping Skull The Big Hopping Skull color combinations. Cloud The Cloud color combinations. Crab The Crab color combinations. Crystal The Crystal color combinations. Dragon The Dragon color combinations. Driller The Driller color combinations. Drips The Drips color combinations. Emo Rock The Emo Rock color combinations. Fire Demon The Fire Demon color combinations. The color palette for the animation is as followed one, two, three, two and repeat. If you look at sprite-sheet image you'll see there are three different frames, each frame is animated with two different colors before switching to second frame. Fireball The Fireball color combinations. Goat The Goat color combinations. Hand The Hand color combinations. Lion The Lion color combinations. Ninja The Ninja color combinations. Mini Hopping Skull The Mini Hopping Skull color combinations. Murder wall The Murder wall color combinations. Orca The Orca color combinations. The black color is only the outer edge. Scorpion The Scorpion color combinations. Sphere The Sphere color combinations. Spinning Twins The Spinning Twins color combinations. Tank The Tank color combinations. Tar Monster The Tar Monster color combinations. Tornado The Tornado color combinations. UFO The Robot, UFO and Pilot color combinations. Transformation Part of the helmets are located between the characters and transformations, so far it seem only the colors are located there. The gray, white and black colors are located somewhere else. The Kid The Kid color combinations. Berzerker Berzerker color combinations. There is one layers with the same color, 0C-CC. beside the same colors they cover different areas. Cyclone Cyclone color combinations. Eyeclops Eyeclops color combinations. Iron Knight Iron Knight color combinations. Juggernaut Juggernaut color combinations. Maniaxe Maniaxe color combinations. Micromax Micromax color combinations. Red Stealth Red Stealth color combinations. Skycutter Skycutter color combinations. Graphics Transformations Transformation graphic locations. THIS LIST IS HIGHLY INCOMPLETE. These are the graphics in the ROM data that have been reassembled into actual images by Tyadran using Tile Layer Pro. Note that, when jumping to these using Tile Layer Pro, you must place another 0 at the end for it to work. Also note that these may not be the precise start of the graphics for each transformation - there are a number of 8-pixel wide pieces of animation that are sliced up and difficult to reassemble, and thus have not been included (excluding Red Stealth's). Feel free to add to this list with any graphics you feel are relavent. Please direct any questions to Tyadran's talk page. Unknown An early version of Juggernaut with hands? At ROM address 0A1E6E and 0A1E6F which is black on default.